fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Easter Eggs
This article will contain the list of secrets, mysteries, easter eggs, and references that are noted to be found in-game or outside of the game and somehow relates to Fantastic Frontier in general. Each of these easter eggs will be summarized and will be thoroughly be discussed in the article. Please note that this article is still under construction and may not have all of the reported discoveries as time goes by as more updates are introduced to the community of Fantastic Frontier. You may help this article by commenting on this particular article with images and/or details. List of Easter Eggs Easter Eggs Easter eggs are subjects, topics, and/or ideas that are hidden well in-game, attempts to reference something, located in obscured places, and/or in places where the majority does not pay any attention to while exploring the Frontier. Easter eggs tend to be things that are fun to find or sparks the curiosity of the player, such as the Carrot Gnome in Topple Town or the cardboard cutout of Dennis Reynold in Great Pine Forest. Overall, most of these easter eggs share connections to the game itself. Mysteries Mysteries are subjects, topics, and/or ideas that spark the curiosities of many players in the community of Fantastic Frontier. They are typically things that lack solid, clear explanations, often relying on the community to decide why it exists. Overall, these would typically include "lore-essential" landmarks and/or speculations. Castle Ruins (A Frontier of Dragons).png | Castle Ruins in A Frontier of Dragons. AF-Bridge.png | The Ancient Forest/Castle Bridge in the Ancient Forest. Ancient Forest -- Danger Zone.png | The danger zone in the unmarked territories of Ancient Forest; partial territories belonging to the marked territories of the Great Pine Forest. AF-Tent.png | An abandoned tent in the Ancient Forest; near Topple Lake. BM-Tent.png | An abandoned tent at Blackrock Mountain, near The Forgotten Lands' arches. Unidentified Beast -2.png | A statue depicting an unidentified worm-like creature. FarmFortressDigsite.png | A digsite found next to the Awoken Croc Carl's inn at Farm Fortress. Dark Gnome.png | The Dark Gnome waiting for his plans to be set forth in The Town of Right and Wrong. TTORAW-PaintedRocks.png | Rocks painted by children in The Town of Right and Wrong, although, where are the children? TT-OgreBuilding.png | An abandoned building in Topple Town, behind the shopping district. ToppleTownStatue.png | A statue in honor of an unknown leader, possibly a spokesperson of Topple Town. OtherworldStatue.png | The Otherworld Statue that appeared during the Otherworld Update and...a chair? LinkmanTheJunkman-BackSymbol.png | The otherworldly markings seen on the back of Linkman the Junkman. References References are subjects, topics, and/or ideas that attempts to reference another subject/topic/idea, such as video games, media, culture, religions, politics, and practically anything else. References could be references in-game or outside of Fantastic Frontier. * Bele Al'thor ** "I feel a strange presence in this town." ** A possible reference to Dr. Seuss in The Town of Right and Wrong. * Dark Ghost ** The Dark Ghost dropping Pepperonis is a reference to a Ghostbusters scene where a ghost exploded, leaving behind a bunch of pepperoni slices. * Joker Jenny ** "Have you heard of Clamstack cave? It exists." ** A reference to Clamstack Cave, a hidden area in Ancient Forest. * Nevesytnewt'cisum Llacitah'wstaht ** "Erusaert laer S'dloh E'ye niatnuom!" ** A reference to the Eyes of the Mountain, an obscured area containing ores found near the peak of Blackrock Mountain. * Red Ratboy ** "I had a present for you!!! I really did!!! But I can't find it anywhere!!! Wind must've took it..." ** A reference to the Otherworld Presents. * Venice Goldo ** "You wouldn't believe it, but I heard some rat monster attacked someone in the Illusionary Inn." ** A possible reference to either Golden Ratboy in the Illusionary Inn or the Ratboy. Secrets Secrets are subjects, topics, and/or ideas that are noticed by most parts of the community. Unlike mysteries, they are easier to explain and notice while exploring the Frontier and other landmasses. Others Any subjects that are not mentioned in-game, but are acquired or seen through exploration or real life & in-game comparisons, such as the vine ladders scattered throughout different areas that players can use to climb on. List of Solved Easter Eggs Solved Easter Eggs A sub-section that compiles the list of easter eggs that were once mysterious, but were simply dismissed to be an ex-mystery that had been cleared up by other details that supports its "resolution". Before-Beta Features This section will discuss what was initially planned during the beginning of the development of Fantastic Frontier. Little to no information is known about this and is simply backed up by other source-related files. Here's a list of speculated features/content the developers had developed, but quickly abandoned, revamped, and/or replaced by other features: Category:Lists and Guides